


Marry Me, Y/N?

by thejewelstateofmind



Series: Andreil and The Foxes [1]
Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andreil proposal, Andrew is a troll, Fluff, Happy Smols, Lame Smols, M/M, Slightly OOC Andrew thoughts possibly maybe most likely, Unconventional Proposal, personal headcanon, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6983329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejewelstateofmind/pseuds/thejewelstateofmind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew Minyard hates surprises but not in the way he hates Neil Josten. Finding the ring that his junkie boyfriend had kept hidden shouldn't have made Andrew react in any way except apathy and yet he couldn't stop his racing thoughts or the decision to just get this shit over with and pop Neil the damn question himself. </p><p>Neil may think he has one over on Andrew but think again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from [my tumblr](http://jewel-imagines.tumblr.com/post/144984796418/marry-me-yn) except it's in personal hc dot point format over there. Pretty much same content eh.

_This fucker,_ Andrew thinks when he finds the wretched thing. It's entirely unnecessary and kinda of lame and Neil is supposed to know Andrew hates surprises so what the fuck is he thinking.   
  
A week passes and Andrew is on his third stick after getting the text from Neil that he's on his way home. With no one to talk to (and their cats asleep) Andrew is left alone with his thoughts.  
  
_Calm the fuck down, Minyard, it’s just a few words. Neil wants this and maybe you think it’s stupid because no words or gestures could compare to what we have—_ fuck, that’s lame. No, okay, how else could this go:  
  
_You idiot, why did you buy a ring? A ring is nothing compared to—fuck, no, no, nope._  
  
_For a junkie like you, no one respects or loves me the way you do and I…also I—nope._  
  
_For someone like me, being with a moron like you makes me feel...alive… and you could destroy me but then I would kill you and that would kill me and…_ _ugh._  
  
_Listen, you are not nothing, in fact, you are my everything—_  
  
_Neil, we both know I hate you and want to kill you 847% of the time but even then it’s because you’re a cute fucker and what’s 847% compared to infinity—gOD DAMN IT._  
  
Andrew blames Neil. Only Neil could make Andrew think stupid shit like this.  
  
_Screw it,_ Andrew thinks. No big spiel is needed for it. No words are needed, save for just three.   
  
Andrew will never admit it but his heart beat spikes simply at the sound of keys rattling and the door opening.  
  
His Neil is home.  
  
He turns around to survey his hot mess of a boyfriend but his cigarette stick falls from his lips and onto the floor in an instant. He blames the sun for setting at such an awful moment in time the way it shines on Neil, lighting up his smile and softening his icy blue eyes as he sees Andrew and says, “I’m home.”  
  
Andrew clutches at the small box in his hand and merely nods.  
  
Neil doesn't stop smiling at Andrew and he shirks his gear and bag in favour of joining him on the balcony and kissing him hello.    
  
“Welcome home, junkie,” Andrew murmurs.  
  
“God, I need a shower,” Neil breathes but not before inhaling his own cigarette.  
  
“Yeah, you do,” Andrew agrees nonchalantly.  
  
“Care to join me?” Neil smirks, his hand brushing Andrew’s balled one. “It’ll get you to relax.”  
  
“Shut up,” Andrew mutters.  
  
Neil eyes Andrew’s body then and pouts, “Seriously, Andrew, what’s up?”  
  
“Get on one knee”, Andrew says and Neil complies, thinking this is a weird pose but if he’s about to suck Andrew off on their balcony, hey, why not?  
  
Andrew pops open the box encasing the stupid ring and presents it to Neil.  
  
Neil gapes at him and then his brows furrow as he takes in his position and the fact that Andrew is holding _the ring that Neil bought_ and had hidden for the better part of the year.  
  
“Um, that’s mine and aren’t you the one who’s—”  
  
_“Marry me,"_  Andrew grits out in Russian, the English words to lame to bear saying. “Yes or no?”  
  
Andrew sees the question hit Neil properly.  
  
Tears brim Neil's eyes but they don't fall and he launches up, his arms kind of flailing, as he chokes out, “Yes, Andrew, god, _yes._ ”  
  
Even though they both know they’ll never get married, Andrew nods and Neil flings himself at him. Years ago he would never had allowed this. How did he even get to this point with Neil when he didn’t think there’d be anyone to love him like this—anyone that _he_ would love like this?  
  
Andrew kisses Neil deeply then and slips the ring onto Neil’s finger but Neil draws back when he feels the ring slide onto his finger and he murmurs, “What, no, I bought it for you...”  
  
Andrew is completely silent as Neil pulls away and looks at his hand and Andrew’s properly.  
  
Andrew is wearing the ring Neil had bought but Neil is wearing an identical ring.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Don’t play dumb now,” Andrew says before catching his lips again.  
  
Neil’s heart surges as he encircles his arms around Andrew.  
  
A little while later, Neil cheeks hurt from smiling so much at Andrew’s inscription inside his ring for Neil. No words or numbers, no declaration of love, just—  
  
  
**∞**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew’s time at the Jewellers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s how Andrew’s inscription was what it was. 
> 
> Andrew Minyard is one type of customer that retail employees very much dislike, haha.
> 
>  
> 
> [On tumblr!](http://jewel-imagines.tumblr.com/post/145000377683/marry-me-yn)

**Author's Note:**

> Haaah Andrew's a lame-o too, he found Neil's ring then in a week went and got his own matching ring for Neil. What losers.
> 
> God, these two ruin me.
> 
> Oh, lol jokes Nicky's only mentioned in my [tumblr post version](http://jewel-imagines.tumblr.com/post/144984796418/marry-me-yn).


End file.
